Noche Estrellada
by 0oyoru no yukio0
Summary: Una historia RenxJeanne ,Siempre divague sobre el momento en el que todos debían decirse adios , ese momento despues del torneo (contiene un pequeño spoiler del maga)


Shaman King no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo me los robo un rato para ociar, sin más.

* * *

Noche Estrellada

.

El color violáceo del cielo anunciaba la caída de la noche sobre aquellas dos personas, que sin impórtales el tiempo seguían ahí en aquella playa desierta, de pie sin inmutarse por la oscuridad que se aproximaba, disfrutando el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa. Ninguno se atrevía a romper aquel silencio entra ambos.

Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. El siguiente día se irían todos, seria el adiós definitivo puesto que el torneo de shamanes había terminado con hao como vencedor, un final algo decepcionante para algunos, pero no había nada que hacer, el aquel chico de larga cabellera castaña era superior a todos .Dio un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el rompiendo la paz en la que se habían adentrado durante un indeterminado tiempo

-Todo termino, joven Tao, de una forma…. – no encontraba la palabra para describir ese sentimiento que se adentraban en su pecho – desagradable pero a la vez buena, agridulce supongo- llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras el viento comenzó remover su plateado cabello, ondeándolo con elegancia –Pero…- comenzó nuevamente –ahora ¿Qué debo hacer?- esto último lo dijo más para ella que a su callado e inesperado acompañante que la escuchaba con atención.

-Lo que todos haremos a partir de ahora Maiden – comento cruzando sus brazos, con sus manos tomando sus codos – seguir viviendo – realmente no la miro mientras decía esto, volvió su vista hacia adelante, sintiendo la relajante y fresca brisa que producían las olas del mar. Mas sin embargo ella si lo miro con un poco de sorpresa reflejado en sus ojos. Le dedico al chico, aunque no se diera cuenta, una cálida sonrisa, una que solo podía esbozar para Tao Ren. Por una razón que ella creía conocer.

-Creo que es cierto joven Tao- se limitó a decir. Ella ladeo su rostro para mirarlo con sus ojos color carmín, estudio con detenimiento sus facciones puesto quizá no volvería a verlo, sus rasgados ojos color ámbar totalmente visibles bajo parte de su cabello que caía en cascada por su frente en cortes desiguales, a diferencia de la parte frontal de su cabello ,la parte posterior de este se alzaba para formar una especie de pico, por la altura de este indago que si su cabello cayera por gravedad apenas llagaría un poco más abajo de sus hombros , también cabía decir que era color violáceo oscuro contrastando a la perfección el tono tan pálido de su piel y también se acostumbró a el estilo de ropa que habituaba llevar , regularmente sus camisas chinas abotonadas por enfrente por hilos de la misma tela, dejaban ver su abdomen y sus brazos, su s pantalones de entrenamiento negros sostenidos con un listón de considerable grosor formando un moño que caía en la parte delantera y por su puesto los zapatos de piso que eran frecuentes.

-¿Ahora qué?- comento al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre el

-No es nada- su sonrisa se amplió.

La miro con un claro signo de interrogación ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? No que el recordara, de pronto no pudo despegar su mirada de los ojos de Jeanne, tal vez era por el inusual color de ellos, o porque se sentía un poco más relajado por que la veía, a esa niña menor a él, quien sabe. Se quedaron mirando por un prolongado tiempo, como si jugaran a 'a ver quién resiste más la mirada del otro por más tiempo'.

- Dígame joven Tao – Ella fue la que corto ese tiempo en el que se miraban primero

-Ren, solo llámame así, odio las formalidades – dijo cortante

-Bien, Ren ¿A dónde iras a partir de mañana?- aun con las manos atrás, las apretó un poco

-Eh? A china por supuesto, debo seguir con mis estudios, para ser un digno heredero de la dinastía Tao –

-Entiendo – Nuevamente un silencio se formó entre ambos por unos instantes, los dos miraron ahora un poco más arriba de lo que hacían antes, a la luna.

-¡REEEEEEEEN!- Una chillante voz (según Ren) se escuchó en aquella paz, ahora interrumpida, era la voz de Horo Horo, llamando a su antiguo capitán de equipo y aunque no lo admitiera, mejor amigo. Tao suspiro con fastidio y murmuro un "idiota" mientras caminaba sin prisa hacia la posada que no estaba muy lejos. No se lo pidió pero la doncella decidió acompañarlo con sus alegres amigos, él no le molesto en absoluto, es más disfrutaba su presencia a su lado.

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver Ren- esto lo tomo por sorpresa, lo cual se hizo notorio. No reacciono hasta unos segundos después. Mantuvo el silencio unos segundos más mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, para ese momento ya habían llegado hasta la puerta de la posada donde se escuchaba como si fuera una fiesta de universitarios

-S-Sería Bueno- tomo la manija de madera para correr la puerta, tiro de ella entrando primero, para que ella no notara su sonrojo.

-Lo se…- Sonrío por la actitud tímida de él. Era muy amable aunque jamás lo admitiría.

* * *

¡Mi Fiebre Shamanica Volvío! Awww no se ustedes pero yo amo el Ren x Jeanne

Me imagino la siguiente escena con un Horo Horo diciendo –Interrumpí algo Señorito~- en el acto Ren sonríe, con una sonrisa más bien sarcástica o maliciosa, un poco de las dos saca su espada y comienza a atacar sin previo aviso al peli-azul.

Jajajaja, Creo que seguiré en la sección de shaman durante un rato, no había escribido nada de mis queridos shamanes, es culpa de HxH, que me tiene obsesionada xD , como se Esperó que les haya gustado.

Espero que tengan una lind Día/Tarde/Noche


End file.
